


Whoops

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: That god damn party [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Army, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: When army Sargent Kylo Ren runs into Private (Y/L/N) at his best friend’s engagement party, things couldn’t get any awkwarder right? That isn’t until (Y/N) brings out the shots.





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that this is late, I completely forgot. But hey, better late than never I guess \\(•-•)/. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy,

“(Y/L/N)! Do these look folded to you?! Drop and give me 10!” Sargent Ren growled, his lips pulling up into an almost snarl. I refrained from retorting in my usual sarcastic manner. Kylo Ren was not someone who you wanted to anger. He makes grown men cry. 

So when a glare crossed my face he didn’t miss it, taking the opportunity to shout some more. “Wipe that glare from your face soldier! You are not here to fight with your allies-“ ah, here we go. The ‘allies and enemy’ talk, I’ll do you a favour and skip to the end of this one. “-You understand that (Y/L/N)?!” He finishes in a hiss. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. Now, drop and give me 10.” He repeated before you did as told. When you first started training he had been there, he had purposefully made you do more work because he believed you to be weak, as he put it. But now you could almost boast to him about how fast you could accomplish the task. 

“Clean that rifle and put it back in place before you leave!” He commanded as soon as I got up, before taking a swift exit. I daren’t mutter the curses that swam to the front of my mind so instead I settled for closing my eyes for a second or two to keep my calm posture. I’ve only got to deal with him for another few hours. I can do this.

Before I knew it I was back home, in Manhattan. The airport was filled with soldiers returning home from war, myself included. When I caught sight of a sign held up saying “(Y/N/N)” I couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh before sprinting over. 

“You came!” I exclaimed, dragging Rey and Finn into a hug. “Of course we did. We missed you so much.” Finn sighed as he pulled away. “I missed you guys two. And I’m so excited for this party!” 

“(Y/L/N) May I talk to you?” A sudden annoyingly familiar voice called from behind. “Sargent Ren, of course.” I replied, back ramrod straight as I turned towards him. He led me over to the side of the room, away from anyone who may overhear us. 

“I... apologised for my behaviour towards you in the first few weeks of training.” He told you bluntly, his face looking as though it physically pained him to say sorry. His weak apology was 2 and a half years late but I know that this is probably the only time he has willing apologised to... anyone probably. 

“It’s no problem sir, what you did made me stronger so I would like to thank you if anything else.” That was a lie, I certainly would not like to thank him. He was horrible but despite my hatred towards the man he was still my superior officer. 

His dark eyes flickered over me for more than a few minutes before they latched onto mine. He almost looked truly apologetic. Weird. “Dismissed.” He suddenly announced before turning sharply away to leave. My shoulders slumped and I turned back to Finn and Rey who were both glaring after the man.

“Who’s that?” Finn questioned whilst Rey bluntly said, “what an ass,” rather loudly. “That’s my commanding officer” I informed. “He’s not too bad,” I added, as though an after thought. He suddenly seemed not as bad after that apology, which he clearly made of his own choice. Maybe he was truly sorry.

-

The engagement party was tomorrow. That gave me time to catch up with my friends as well as get informed on Finns’ mysterious fiancé called Poe who was apparently an ex airforce pilot, now bartender. And Rey had time to tell her about Matt, a fellow vehicle technician who had caught her eye. She was going to bring him as a date. 

I felt happy for them about them finally finding their potential other half. But that left me with no one to go to the party with. I’d just have to awkwardly hover whilst the couples danced. 

Of course I thought of all this before I actually got to the party. Before I saw him... 

 

-

 

“(Y/N/N) you look beautiful!” Finn exclaimed as I entered his room with the tie he requested I bring from the washing basket. “Thanks you, you look great to Finn.” I told him, looping his plain burgundy tie around his neck. 

He wore his usual black trousers and a casual baby blue shirt that had one too many buttons undone. I on the other hand had a two piece dress, the top half being a white lace off the shoulder top and the bottom being a puffy blood red skirt. My white stiletto heels matched my bag and my red and silver themed makeup made the outfit complete.

Rey strolled in seconds later with a white floral playsuit on that reached mid-calf and her usual tied up hair in elegant swirls around her shoulders. Both mine and Finn’s jaws’ dropped. “You look...” I trailed off, only for Finn to finish, “beautiful.” 

“Thank you, you guys look great too, now c’mere (Y/N) and let me do your hair.” She instructed, pulling out a seat from under Finn’s desk.

We made casual chatter whilst Rey did my hair (an elegant messy updo) and Finn sorted out some last preparations for the party. With five minutes to spare me, Rey and Finn were all ready to leave.

-

“Poe!” Finn called to his boyfriend- no, fiancé. “Babe!” The brunette hollered, pulling his partner into a near bone crushing hug. “Rey!” Poe continued, pulling Rey into a hug too. 

“Ah, So this must be the (Y/N) I’ve heard to much about. It’s nice to finally meet you!” Poe exclaimed with a grin that I couldn’t help but mimic. “It’s great to meet you too Poe, I hear your the one who stole my best friends heart.” I greeted in a mock standoffish manner, though my smile still strongly in place. “Guilty as charged” he chuckled, pulling me into a strong hug.

“Ah, guys, this is my best friend, Ben.” Poe announced as the door to the pub they had rented out chimed. Hearing his surprisingly light footfalls come from behind, I turned to meet him. 

“(Y/L/N)?” He questioned, a shocked expression painted on his face. “Sargent?” I shot back, utterly confused. This couldn’t be happening. “So I take it you two already know each other?” Poe trailed off. 

“Umm, not really. I’m Ben, Ben Solo.” He greeted, giving a handshake to the three of us that were unacquainted with him. “Ben... solo.” I questioned, still attempting to understand. “Oh shit, your captain Organa’s son.” I realised, eyebrows rocketing to my hairline. 

“(Y/L/N)- um, I mean (Y/N). I would prefer that my alias stays between the two of us. I couldn’t let that influence our work relationship.” Ren- no, Ben suggested, tugging at the sleeves of his well fitting suit. “Of course, Sarg- Ben.” 

“Wait a sec” I muttered before I turned away from the awkward silence, heading straight for the bar. “Can I get 5 shots?” I requested, pulling out my purse. “Here you are,” the barkeep announced as he slid the small glasses over before I handed him some notes.

I carefully held the drinks in my hand, making my way back over to the group. “I suggest we start this night off correctly.” I said as I placed a drink in everyone’s hand. “To Poe and Finn.” I called out, lifting my drink into the air. “Poe and Finn.” The other 4 mimicked, our drinks colliding, spilling some alcohol to the floor. The alcohol burned in my throat but I hadn’t had any in months due to army regulations so I happily chugged it down. 

More and more people arrived at the party, mostly people I don’t recognise. Eventually people started taking shots again and that’s when everything got a bit fuzzy. 

-

Light stung at my eyelids as I awoke from my slumber, though not yet daring to open my eyes. My head lay on something warm and surprisingly comfortable though oddly unfamiliar. I dragged my eyes open, only to set them on - “oh fuck” I cut myself off. 

I lay over Ben’s bare chest completely naked! “Shit, shit, shit.” I muttered to myself, though not loud enough to wake the sleeping soldier. 

Sliding out of bed, I searched for something, anything that I could cover up with. I slipped on a long white shirt that I assumed was Ben’s. “Oh fuck.” I heard from behind, making me freeze. Slowly, I turned to find Ben, sitting bolt upright in bed. “Did we...?” He trailed off. “Whoops, we probably shouldn’t have had them last few shots.” 

Shit. Well, work is going to be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might do a sequel where (Y/N) finds out she’s pregnant and has to quit the army or something, up to you guys. Yay or nay?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated!!


End file.
